


Not My First Mistake

by savedprincess85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedprincess85/pseuds/savedprincess85
Summary: Hermione is a hard-working lawyer. Draco is a rugby player. Will they hit it off when Harry tries a bit of matchmaking? Gift for CourtingInsanity for the DFW Birthday GOGO 2019.





	Not My First Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourtingInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/gifts).



> This was written for the DFW Birthday GOGO Fest for 2019.  
> I was given the aesthetic below from the lovely CourtingInsanity as a prompt to write for. I really hope you like this darling!  
> My Alpha for this fic is TheHuntress53.  
> The hilarious Arendora was my beta. All mistakes not caught are my own.
> 
> I did not make any money off this fic. I own nothing but the idea that came from looking at the aesthetic. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I just love playing with them!

Hermione put down her pen. She was exhausted. She needed to go home and actually eat a meal. She hadn’t eaten in twelve hours. Work could wait until the morning, no matter that it was Friday night and most of her friends would be out at the local pub.

The walls of her office at the law firm seemed to be folding in on her. She had been working on editing the newest law the firm was trying to push through. She had recently been made a partner, the youngest to join the firm in nearly a hundred years. It had taken more work than she thought possible, or that she believed she was capable of, but this had been her dream since her parents had been brutally murdered during her last year of secondary school. She wanted justice to be served.

She stood up and stretched her shoulders and back, which cracked more than she cared to admit. She definitely needed to take a day to rest. She picked up her purse and keys and locked her office door behind her. Her car was in the car park at the back of the large building the firm was in. Hermione walked quickly, the crisp, biting air made her walk just a bit faster than she normally would. Since it was late autumn, the wind was crisp, but not cold enough for her to need more than her professional suit jacket.

She was always careful of her surroundings, but today she just had a feeling she needed to be even more aware than usual. She unlocked her vehicle and climbed in quickly. Then locked her car door as she started the car and pulled out of her parking spot. Car parks gave her the creeps at night, they were eerie at the best of times but in the darkness, anything could happen. She learned that the hard way with the death of her parents.

She had a thirty-minute drive ahead of her to her small apartment. Hermione drove the dark roads in silence, as she pondered her day, and even the distraction of the radio didn't pull her out of her thoughts. As she drove, she thought about the row of books on her shelf that she had promised to read once she became a partner.  She had neglected a lot of personal comforts in the last few years. Harry and Ginny had been worried that she would be burned out before she was made a partner. She couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t tired, but she loved what she did.

As she drove past the local pub that her school friends Seamus and Dean had opened, and quirkily named Wild Thing, she saw that Harry’s car was outside. Making a split second decision, she turned her car into the car park and parked two cars away from Harry's car. Hermione got out of her car and locked the doors with the key fob, her purse slung over her shoulder.

The music was loud as she walked inside. It was crowded, but not insane. She could handle this, and she knew the food would be top notch. Dean had a passion for cooking. It had been too long since she had spent any real time with her friends anyway.

She pushed through the crowd until she found the table where her friends sat. Harry had Ginny practically in his lap, snogging of course. Ron sat with Lavender on his lap, talking with Cormac and Neville. She sneakily sat down at the empty chair that was on the outside of the table.

“Hermione!” Lavender screamed as she noticed Hermione.

A chorus of greetings met Hermione. She was happy to see that her friends were glad that she was there.

“Dean! Hermione’s here! Get her some food!” Ron yelled toward the bar.

Hermione turned and nodded at Dean, who waved at her. He knew what she liked. If he wasn’t gay, she would seriously consider marrying him.

As she turned to speak with her friends, her eyes met silver-grey eyes across the bar. They were the most striking eyes she had ever seen. It felt like he was holding on to her for his life. The intense feeling of meeting the mysterious man’s gaze left her breathless. She gasped as he smirked at her and turned away, continuing to speak with the man next to him.

Cormac left the table after a few minutes. He couldn’t stand Hermione since she used pepper spray on him when he wouldn’t take no for an answer during their final year of school. She wasn’t sorry to see the man leave.

Her friends asked her about her new job and the laws she was trying to put forth for approval. She knew they really didn’t care, but it was nice that they asked. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed them.

After a failed relationship with Ron the summer after graduation, he went back to Lavender whom he had dated before her. During their sixth year, Lavender was an annoying bint, but she had matured in the last ten years. They had married a few years ago.

She was the last of her small clique of friends who were left unmarried. It was lonely sometimes, but she didn’t care. Her career was much more important to her.

Dean brought her food and her usual drink of whiskey and coke, “Hello gorgeous! I haven’t seen you around here in a while. They keep you busy at the firm, huh?”

She nodded, “Yes, I just got off. I passed by and saw Harry’s car in the car park. I decided I needed a night out with friends. Work can wait.” She took a bite of her chips, “You outdid yourself, Dean! What spice did you put on these? They are bloody amazing!”

“A little something just for you: a bit of basil, a splash of sugar, and a hint of cayenne. Do you like them? I was thinking of adding them to the menu, but my favorite food tester hasn’t been around to try them,” he looked at her admonishingly.

She knew he was teasing her, “Yes, put them on the menu. I can see these being a crowd favorite,” she said as she nodded in assent. She and Dean had been friends since early secondary school. He met Seamus after they had graduated, and the men had been inseparable ever since.

“I better get back to the grill. I’ll see you later. Let me know what you think of the Scotch egg. I changed it up a bit,” Dean grinned at her and walked back to the bar.

Hermione turned back to her meal intrigued. How could you change up a Scotch egg? It looked delicious. She listened to her friends chatter on as she cut into the egg. They were discussing the rugby finals or something of the like. Sports never really interested her.

As she took her first bite of the egg, Harry leaned around Ginny to ask her, “You are coming to our next match, aren’t you Hermione?”

“Ouch! Fuck, that was hot!” she howled having burned her mouth on the egg. She drank some of her coke and answered Harry, “When is the match? I’m not sure I will be available.”

“It’s this Thursday, late evening. You need to come. I have someone for you to meet,” Harry cajoled.

“No! Absolutely not. I don’t want to meet anyone. I’m too fucking busy as it is. I’m happy with my life. Don’t try to set me up with someone,” Hermione objected taking another bite of her meal. It really was delicious.

Harry frowned, “Hermione, I’m worried about you. We all are. You don’t get away from work enough to relax. You are working yourself into an early grave.”

Ginny piped in, “You will want to meet this guy. He is hot and likes to read, a lot!”

“He is perfect for you ‘Mione,” Lavender nodded in agreement.

Hermione finished her meal while they went on about the guy they wanted her to meet. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to date, but most men were a bore. “I’ll think about it. I’m going to get another drink.”

She stood up and went to the bar. There was a free stool which she sat on and told the bartender that she wanted a whiskey and coke. Not a second later she heard a deep voice say beside her, “Make that two, and put the lady’s on my tab.” The bartender nodded.

“That really isn’t necessary,” Hermione began but stopped when she realized it was the guy she had seen earlier. His grey eyes were laughing at her.

“I really don't mind. You are Potter’s friend, aren’t you?”

She nodded, her mouth hung open in shock that he knew Harry, “How do you know Harry?” God this man was gorgeous! Why was he even talking to her?

“Well, we are on the same rugby team. He is a good guy. I’m Draco Malfoy. What’s your name?” he asked, nodding to the bartender as he slid a few bills across the bar when the bartender set their drinks down.

“I’m Hermione Granger,” she said holding out her hand for him to shake.

He took her hand in his and leaned down to kiss her knuckles. It was purely coincidental that where his lips touched felt like fire, “Ah, you’re the friend,” he observed with a smirk.

“What?”

Draco leaned toward her just a bit to say quietly, “You’re the friend he wanted to set me up with after our next match. He said he was going to try to get you to attend the game to allow us to meet. Apparently, we are perfect for each other.”

Hermione laughed. She couldn’t help it when she saw the expression of skeptical disbelief that was on his gorgeous face, “Funny, that was the same thing Harry said to me just a few minutes ago. Harry is worried I’m going to die a spinster married to her job. I’m glad I met you here so now I don’t have to attend the match.” She stood up to head back to her friends, but he touched her elbow to stop her.

“Wait, why don’t you tell me about yourself?” Draco coaxed gently turning her towards him.

“Look, thanks for the drink. I’m really not interested. I need to focus on my career right now,” she tried to turn from him again, her face flushing with his obvious interest in her.

He smirked at her, “What do you do? It’s obviously very important to you. Potter wouldn’t tell me. I think he was afraid I would be scared off.”

“I’m a lawyer. I am working on a new law to present to Parliament,” she rambled on for a few moments before she realized that she was rambling to a perfect stranger. Granted he was sexy as sin and listening to her as if she was the most important person in the world, but still. She snapped her mouth shut and blushed.

Draco spoke quietly, “That is impressive. Your law is well thought out. Who are you going to approach about the law?”

“We haven’t gotten that far,” she said sadly.

He nodded, “I think I have the man for you.”

“Who?”

“My father,” he took a drink and continued, “He is in Parliament, and I’m sure would really like to hear about this. It’s something that he would back immediately.”

“You’re Lucius Malfoy’s son?!” she asked flabbergasted at her luck. At his nod, she continued boldly, “How do you suggest I approach him?”

Draco smiled at her, “Come to my rugby match on Thursday. I will introduce you afterward. He is going to be there. And I would really enjoy spending some time with you.”

“Oh,” she paused to think through her options. She could take this opportunity to speak with Lord Malfoy with an introduction from his son. Or she could keep going on her own. As bored as she would be at the rugby match, having a real introduction was worth it. She could always bring a book to read. “Ok, I will come to the match. Thank you, now tell me more about yourself.”

He smiled and began, “I am the son of a Lord. I will be a Lord one day. But I would rather play rugby, or hell any other team sport. Potter was the first on the team to accept me. We got to know each other and when I would mention books I had read his eyes would glaze over, until one day, he mentioned that he had a friend who I should meet. That she likes to read as much as I do. That was months ago though. Evidently, he hasn’t really had a chance to talk to you about me because, and I quote, “She’s too fucking busy. We may have to kidnap her to get her to meet you.”

“He did not say that!” Hermione gasped with a hand over her mouth.

“I swear he did! So I saw you with Potter earlier and thought I would take the chance that it was you I was supposed to be set up with. I’m sure as hell glad I was right,” he said smugly.

At that moment, Harry walked up behind Hermione and put an arm over her shoulder, “Hermione! Here you are! We thought we had lost you, but you found Draco. I told you that you would hit it off! I was right, wasn’t I? Tell me I was right!” Harry smiled at them widely.

Hermione groaned and put her hands on her face, “Yes, Harry, you were right,” she mumbled into her hands.

“Yes, Potter, you were right, now bugger off,” Draco said caustically.

“Well, I just wanted to check on you Mione, and tell you we are leaving. The team has an early practice in the morning,” Harry explained.

“Fuck! I forgot about that! Bloody hell, I’m sorry, Hermione. But here,” he grabbed a napkin, pulled a pen from his pocket, and scribbled something down on it. “This is my number. Can you text me yours? And I will walk you to your car. You can never be too careful outside a pub.” He gave her the napkin which she pocketed.

“Ok, give me a sec,” Hermione turned to Harry and whispered goodbye in his ear. “I’ll see you on Thursday after your match.”

Harry nodded, “Good! It was good to see you, 'Mione. I will let the others know you are leaving as well.” He walked back to the table.

Draco motioned for her to walk after Harry to get her purse and tell the others goodbye. After hugs and all the goodbyes were said, he put his hand on her lower back and walked her to her car. Hermione felt thrilled to have him walk with her.

“After you, my lady, ” Draco smirked and waved his hand to allow Hermione to walk in front of him back to the table where her friends had all been seated.

Hermione smiled at the chivalrous way this man spoke to her.

‘ _Just like Mr. Darcy…’_ she thought.

They reached her car and she was ready to step in when Draco stopped her.

“I’m glad I met you, Hermione Granger. I can’t wait to see you after the match,” he held her hand in his and kissed it once again. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. His touch was like fire erupting and leaving trails across her skin. She had to get away from this man before she did or said something she would regret, like begging this man to take her home.

“I’m glad I have met you too, Draco. I will text you as soon as I get home so you have my number.” She smiled and then pulled the door closed and drove away.

**DMHG**

 

The week went ridiculously fast! She spent all weekend working on the new law and getting it ready in case she could actually present it to Lord Malfoy sooner than she expected. For this reason, Thursday snuck up on her.

She woke up Thursday morning to a text from Draco.

_Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?_

His texts had been making her smile more often than normal.

_Was up late working. But sleep was good. U? Are you nervous about your match tonight?_

She did her morning ablutions and checked her phone before she got in her car.

_Matches don’t really make me nervous anymore. I have practice again this morning. Who I’m going to see after the match, however, has me very nervous._

She smirked at his cheek and sent back,

_Oh really? Who might you be meeting tonight?_

She drove happily to work. She checked her phone once she arrived at her office and saw his text.

_Only the most gorgeous and smart woman I have ever had the privilege of meeting._

She smiled as she texted him back,

_Flatterer_

An hour or so later, she saw that her phone had a message waiting,

_I am only stating a fact. Have a good day, and eat something for lunch. I can't have you falling out at the match before I get to see you again._

**DMHG**

 

Hermione gathered her change of clothes and went to the bathroom. She didn’t want to go to a rugby match in her office attire, even though she knew she would be meeting Lord Malfoy afterward. For one thing, they could get ruined with beer and other substances that tend to go flying during particular plays. Also, she didn’t want to be seen as only serious. She wanted Draco to know she can relax when the occasion called for it. And, truth be told, she was just a bit nervous to see him again.

She slipped her business suit off and folded them to drop off at the dry cleaners tomorrow. She slipped into her stretchy jeans and a jumper. She had worn flats to work that morning, so she just slipped the cute shoes back on her feet.

Looking in the mirror, she adjusted her hair from being mussed during the change. Once she looked presentable, she grabbed the bag that held her clothes and walked out to her car. She missed the looks of disbelief on the intern’s face at the front desk.

She wasn’t far from the stadium for the match. Her ticket had been delivered by messenger with a small bouquet of flowers from Draco. Usually, Harry would have gotten her a ticket but Draco’s note told her he was glad to be the one responsible for her ticket, as well as informing her that Harry knew not to get her a ticket.

The match itself was not very memorable, at least to her. She sat and watched the boys for a few minutes, but grew bored and pulled out her book to read through the shouts of the crowd.

After two hours, she realized that most of the stadium had emptied of spectators and she was nearly alone in the stands. Hermione heard her phone ding with a text and pulled it out to read:

 _Hermione! Where are you?_ From Harry

It dinged again with a text from Draco a moment later.

_Hey Gorgeous! Can you meet me outside the locker rooms? Potter says you know where they are._

She smiled at the texts and sent a text back to Draco letting him know she was on her way. It only took her a few minutes to make her way to the locker room. Harry, Draco, and Ron were waiting outside the door, leaning against the wall talking about the match probably.

Draco noticed her first and his face lit up in a smile upon seeing her walking toward them. He pushed off from the wall and walked toward her.

“I’m assuming you didn’t watch the end of the match. You were probably buried in a book. What were you reading? Did you see that we won?” he teased her.

She stopped walking a few steps away from him and blushed shyly, “I didn’t watch but the first few minutes. I-I got bored, I really am sorry. I hope you didn’t mind...well of course you mind but, well, I am sorry again. You won, though. Yay! Congratulations!” she spoke with a smile.

“Well now, I may have to think of a way to have you make it up to me, Miss Granger. I made the winning goal, and the prettiest girl in the stands didn't even see it, ” Draco smirked, “I'm crushed.”

Hermione couldn't hold in the snort of laughter that erupted from her mouth at his cheeky response. Draco smiled back and winked at her.

“You still haven’t told me what you were reading. It must have been riveting.”

“ _The Handmaid’s Tale,_ ” she replied.

“Ahh, good choice. Now I understand why you weren't watching.”

Hermione blushed and bowed her head in mock regret. She smiled widely when Draco grabbed his heart and feigned hurt. Both erupted in laughter.  

Harry and Ron stood watching the exchange with wide eyes and even bigger smiles. They had not seen Hermione smile that big in years.

“Told you they would hit it off, ” Harry whispered to Ron.

“It's weird, mate, ” Ron whispered back.

“Oh good grief you two, come here!” Hermione said laughing at her best friends conversation. Harry and Ron both pushed away from the wall and walked over to hug her.

“So, Miss Granger, I would like to ride with you to my house, if you don’t mind. I rode with these two here, and I suppose, I could hitch a ride with them again, but Potter is one fucking crazy driver. Please have mercy on me,” Draco pleaded.

“Hey!” Harry shouted, punching Draco in the shoulder. “I’m not a crazy driver. You just need to learn to hang on.”

Hermione laughed, “Of course, you can ride with me and give me directions to your house,” as an aside to Draco, but still loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear, “I agree with you, by the way. Harry _is_ a crazy fucking driver, and I would like you to get to your house in one piece.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at Hermione while Draco grinned at her.

“Are you ready to go?” Hermione asked.

“Lead the way to your car, my lady.”

Hermione smiled and a small part of her was excited to have him alone for the first time.

Upon reaching her car, Draco opened her door for her and closed it once she was in the car. He got inside and sat down giving her the direction she would go once exiting the stadium car park.

Draco lived surprisingly close to the stadium. It only took a few minutes to get to his house, which turned out to be the penthouse flat in a seven-story gorgeous building. They parked in his assigned area of the car park, and Hermione’s jaw dropped upon walking into his building. The atrium was covered in flora and small waterfalls from the ceiling, the entire room was painted in shades of rich burgundy and gold.

“You live here? This is glorious!” Hermione gasped turning in every direction to see the different flowers and plants.

“My father chose this building for me to live in once I graduated. I enjoy coming down here when I’m stressed and just listening to the waterfalls. It’s very calming,” Draco spoke quietly, watching her awe.

Hermione noticed his gaze and blushed but continued to walk, embarrassed at her reaction.

“If you like this, you will like my roof. It’s even prettier than this, if you ask me,” Draco leaned toward her to speak quietly into her ear. His words sent a shiver down her spine.

Hermione turned and was close enough to Draco’s face to see the flecks of blue that hung in his silver eyes. She gasped, “You have a rooftop garden? May I see it?”

Draco nodded, “I also have a library.”

Hermione’s eyes grew wide with shock and joy at the prospect of seeing his library, “Lead the way. You may be the perfect man, Lord Malfoy,” she teased.

Draco grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the elevators, “Oh no, I’m not Lord Malfoy, that is my father. I’m Draco, and I’m far from perfect,” he teased her.

She giggled as she allowed him to lead her to his penthouse flat. The elevator opened right in front of his door.

His flat was full of people but looking around, Hermione realized, it was mostly his teammates and their significant others. Once seeing Draco enter, the team shouted and ran toward him in gleeful exuberance, congratulating him on the winning goal.

Hermione hung back, not used to such excitement but glad to be there nonetheless. She watched Draco smile and talk with his teammates. She saw him look around, and she realized he was looking for her. His eyes found hers and yet again, it was like she was drawn into them. She was lost, never to fall out of their mercurial depths.

Draco left his teammates with a few words and walked toward her. She gasped from the shock of his gaze.

“Would you like a drink? I can show you my library if you would like?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes, please.”

Draco grabbed her hand once again and pulled her to the bar. “Same as at Wild Thing?” he asked looking at her with curious eyes.

She nodded, unable to speak. She was so close to him, and the heat from his body was intoxicating. Her hand in his fit the way her books described it, perfect.

He passed her the drink, and she took a sip, glad for something to do besides gaze at the man beside her.

“Follow me,” Draco said softly, as he tugged her down the hall. She was aware of the soft grey walls and the dark wood door that stood in front of her. “Close your eyes,” he commanded gently.

She looked at him questioningly but obliged him by closing her eyes. She heard the door open, and he tugged on her hand to lead her into the room. He let go of her hand, and she heard the blinds moving as well as felt light hit her face.

After a moment, she heard him say, his lips brushing the shell of her ear, “Open your eyes, Hermione.” She gasped at the sensation and opened her eyes, only to gasp again.

She was in a room straight out of her dreams. Bookshelves full of books lined the walls with windows at intervals, to brighten the room during the day. The sun was setting through the windows, casting a lovely glow on the room. A fireplace was at the end of the room, with soft-looking grey chairs surrounding a rug in front of the fireplace.

“This room is perfect,” she spoke quietly, not wanting to break the moment.

Draco, still standing behind her, whispered in her ear, “My library is lovely, but I’m looking at something that is far more glorious.” His words made her weak in the knees. She felt him move away from her, “I’m going to bring my father in here for the introduction. Are you ready?”

She nodded, “Can you give me a moment to collect myself?”

“After the introduction, I know how you can repay me for not watching me score the winning goal,” he said with a grin.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, “How?”

“Wait and see, Hermione, wait and see,” he laughed as he walked out of the library, closing the door behind him.

She sat down on one of the grey chairs in front of the fireplace, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. Between the stress of the introduction and how impossibly sexy Draco was, without even fucking trying, her nerves were shot.

She heard a knock on the door, warning her that Draco had returned with his father.

**DMHG**

 

Hermione grinned at Draco as Lord Malfoy left the room, closing the door after him. The introduction went well, and she had an appointment to meet with him to talk more about her law in the coming week.

She turned around in her excitement and hugged Draco around the neck, “Thank you so much for the introduction with your father. That means so much to me.”

He chuckled at her exuberance and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Anything for you, Princess.”

Hermione realized she was pressed up against Draco’s chest and tried to back away embarrassed, but he tightened his grip on her, “Where are you going? I quite like you wrapped around me,” he whispered in her ear, his silky voice sent a shiver down her back.

“Umm...well, don’t we need to get back to your party?” She asked haltingly.

“Nope, everyone will let themselves out. I’m not needed,” Draco said shaking his head, gazing at her with smiling silver eyes.

“Oh, so what do you want to do now? You said earlier that you know how I can repay you for missing your last play?” She asked coyly.

He walked backward with his arms around her, keeping her with him. She felt when his legs hit the back of the chair, and he sat down and pulled her with him onto his lap.

Draco positioned her so her bottom was in his lap and her legs were hanging over one side so she was sitting sideways looking at him. He grabbed the book that was on the side table and handed it to her, “You can read to me.”

Hermione looked at the book in her hands. It was a worn copy of Shakespeare’s sonnets. She raised an eyebrow, “You want me to read to you? Why?”

He blushed, “Your voice is melodic. You don’t have to read much. But I would love for you to read to me, please,” he pleaded.

“Ok, I can read to you,” she said quietly, unsure why his words were making her blush. She had never been asked to read to anyone. And the intimate arrangement of her sitting on his lap was causing her heart to flutter.

She opened the book and found her favorite sonnet and started reading. Draco watched her read and reached up to wrap one of her escaped curls around his finger.

After the first few sonnets, his hand moved from her hair to massage her neck gently. She gasped at his ministrations, her voice shaking as she read.

“Am I making you nervous?” He asked gently.

Hermione stopped reading and looked at Draco’s face, which was mere inches from hers. “No,” she breathed.

He smiled brilliantly, “Good.” He leaned toward her, giving her a chance to stop him. She knew he was going to kiss her, and for once, she was ready. Hermione had dreamed of this all week.

Draco’s lips met hers in a soft kiss. Her hand came up to cup his cheek, a moan escaped her. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist and using his other hand to pull her closer to him by the back of her neck.

Hermione kissed him hungrily, not thinking of the wanton sounds she was making, her hands moving to touch his white-blond hair. Draco’s lips were perfection against hers. He tasted sinful. She felt his tongue swipe at her lips, asking for entrance, which she gave immediately.

She felt Draco moan into her mouth while he plundered it mercilessly. Pulling away to take a breath, she blushed at his mussed hair and bee-stung lips. Hermione’s fingers went to his lips and touched them gently. He was breathing deeply but kissed her fingers one at a time.

Hermione’s heart fluttered at his actions. She felt heat pool in her knickers, and she gasped. Draco’s lust darkened eyes shot to her face, and he put her hand on his chest and leaned in for another kiss, his time taking complete control, his tongue pushing into her mouth forcefully drawing a moan from her.

She felt his hand push under her shirt just enough to have contact. Wherever his hand touched felt like fire spreading through her. Hermione grew bold and shifted so her knees were on either side of his lap, without breaking their kiss. She ground her center into his very prominent erection.

Draco pulled away and gasped out, “Fuck! Hermione, you are going to be the death of me. We need to stop.”

Hurt and rejection welled up in her heart, and she pulled away, “Oh, ok.” She shifted so she could stand, but he grabbed her hips and pulled her back.

“No, don’t leave, I just, fuck,” he looked into her eyes, “We haven’t even been on a date, and here I am snogging you. This is not what I had in mind when I asked you to read to me, but I can’t seem to help myself. You have haunted my dreams this week. I don’t want you to think that all I want is in your knickers.”

Hermione searched his face and saw the sincerity in his words. Her heart swelled with happiness. “I don’t think that. I was quite enjoying myself. Draco, I like you. This week, your texts have been, oh bloody hell, you have haunted my dreams too. I dreamt of kissing you and so much more.”

He smiled and pulled her back to him and kissed her, his hands wrapped around her arse and gripped it through her jeans. He pulled away and spoke against her lips, “Your arse is perfect, has anyone told you that?”

She shook her head and kissed him again her hands in his hair holding him to her. His hands traveled up under her shirt, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. She gasped when she felt his fingers brush the sides of her breasts.

Hermione broke the kiss and tugged her jumper over her head. Draco’s eyes darkened at her movement and the sight of her bra covered breasts, “Fuck! Those are perfect, too. Is there anything about you that isn’t perfect?”

She grinned at him and ground her center over him again. He hissed with her at the contact. “I have a few scars, I dare you to find them,” she whispered in his ear.

Her words spurred him to action. Draco stood up holding her to him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “I’ll take that challenge,” he replied huskily as he walked to the back of the library to a door that she hadn’t noticed before. At her questioning look, he said, “This is my room.”

He opened the door, and she didn’t see much of the room before she was tossed gently onto her back on his opulent bed. Hermione looked up to see Draco unbutton his shirt and toss it on the floor behind him. His chest was defined and perfect. A small trial of light hair led from his flat stomach into his jeans. She saw his erection pushing against his jeans, but he didn’t move to remove them yet.

Hermione’s heart was beating wildly in her chest, but she didn’t care. The man before her was sexy and kind. He made her laugh. She wasn’t going to overthink this. It had been way too long since she had been laid anyway. And something told her that Draco would be a generous lover.

Draco laid down next to her on his side, one hand under his head, propping it up so he could gaze at her. His other hand was splayed on her belly. He broke the silence with a husky, “Are you sure you want me to find those scars? And even if I find them, you are still more than perfect.”

Hermione nodded and rolled onto her side and kissed him gently, “Find my scars, Draco. I’m far from perfect.”

“I’ll never believe that,” he growled and kissed from her mouth to her jaw. He gently pushed on her shoulder so she was laying on her back once more. His nibbled and nipped his way down her clavicle drawing gasps and moans from her. More heat pooled in her stomach and knickers. She moved her legs together to relieve some of the tension there.

Draco’s mouth found its way to the top of the cup of her bra. He pushed the cup down and pulled her nipple into his mouth, eliciting a moan louder than before from her.

“Draco!” she gasped out tugging on his hair to keep him on her breast. She felt rather than saw his smile against her breast.

He looked up at her, “Like that do you?”

She nodded, and she leaned up just enough to unclasp her bra and tug it off. His eyes darkened at the sight of her.

“Hermione, I think you look like my next mistake,” he growled out as he took her other nipple in his mouth and his hand played with the other nipple and tugged on it gently.

Hermione couldn’t help but look up confused by his words and his actions, “What do you mean?” she gasped out.

“It was a mistake to start this. I will never want to let you go. You are intoxicating. Your taste, your voice, your body, your mind, all of you is intoxicating to me,” he clarified as he kissed his way to her belly button and nipped at it.

Hermione sat up at his words and pulled his face to hers to kiss him, pressing her tongue in his mouth, eliciting a groan from him at her forwardness. “I bet you say that to all the girls,” she teased.

“Fuck no! You are the first woman I have dreamt about doing this too. I want to taste all of you, to breathe you in, to sheath myself in you and feel your heat pulse around me,” he growled against her lips, sucking on her bottom lip roughly. At her nod, he unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs, gently. She flung her flats off her feet before he got the jeans below her knees.

“Found one,” Draco said as he leaned down as he kissed the inside of her knee. “What’s this from?”

“Falling off a horse one year at summer camp. I discovered I hate horse riding. I landed on jagged rocks, but my knee was sliced up by them,” she explained breathlessly.

“Hmmm,” was all Draco said as he kissed his way down from her knee to her foot. He kissed her instep and massaged her foot for a moment before turning to the other leg and started kissing and nipping his way up.

“Found another,” he declared softly at her shin.

“Running up the bleachers. It required five stitches. Hurt like a bitch, too,” she explained enjoying his ministrations but frustrated that he was making her speak through them.

Draco frowned at her words and kissed the scar once more as if to heal the remainder of the pain. He continued to kiss up her leg until he got to her knickers. His fingers danced around the edge of her knickers barely ghosting her center. She moaned in want.

“I can’t wait any longer, Hermione. I need to feel you wrapped around me.” Draco warned as he stood up and pulled off his jeans and pants all in one go. His erection sprung out and stood at attention.

Hermione sat up and gazed at him. She reached her hand out and touched his cock. It was already weeping with pre-cum. She pumped up and down a few times and listened to him hiss out a curse before he pushed her shoulders down gently onto the bed and nudged her legs apart.

Draco’s hand drew his hand down her body, slowly, and slipped them into her knickers, flicking her clit and inserted two fingers into her dripping slit.

“Fuck, Draco, are you going to fuck me or not?” She demanded hotly, squirming under his teasing fingers.

He pulled his fingers from her and slowly licked his fingers. “I was right you do taste divine,” he smirked down at her before leaning down over her and kissing her, forcing Hermione to taste her essence.

She moaned with desire. Hermione reached down between them and shimmied out of her knickers, pressing her center against his length at the same time.

Draco released her from the kiss and moved to dig in his nightstand drawer, pulling out a little foil wrapper, which he ripped with his teeth. He rolled the condom up his length and asked, “Are you sure?”

Hermione growled in aggravation, “Draco!” And stood up and pushed him down on the bed, straddled his hips, and lined his cock up with her entrance. She sunk down onto him with a moan while she heard Draco hiss.

She sat like that for a moment, enjoying the fullness she felt. It had been too fucking long. Then she began to move. Draco met her thrust for thrust, both moaning and moving together.

Hermione leaned down and kissed Draco while she moved on him, the change in position drew a groan out of both of them.

“So deep!” Hermione grinned against his lips. “Has anyone told you that you have the best dick in the entire fucking world?”

“No! But keep talking like that and I won’t last,” Draco rolled then over so Hermione was on her back, and Draco pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and thrust into her. His fingers found her clit and worked it.

The change in position, hit just the right spot for warmth to coil in Hermione, she yelled out, “I’m close! Ahh, fuck, Draco!”

“Come on baby, come for me,” Draco coaxed as he thrust into her, his rhythm stuttering as he drew close to his orgasm.

Hermione let go with a scream, her hands sought Draco’s arms and gripped them unforgivingly, as she came down from the high of orgasm.

Draco followed suit a few thrusts later with a groan and fell to her side, unsheathing himself from her heat. He pulled the used condom off and tossed it in the direction of his open bathroom door. Hermione felt him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close.

Hermione thought about what just happened and was amazed at how relaxed and comfortable she was with a veritable stranger. But really, he wasn’t anymore. Remembering his words earlier, she giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Draco asked groggily in her ear. He moved and tugged on her until they were laying on the pillows, and he was able to pull the blanket over their bodies.

“This wasn’t your first mistake. Your first mistake was not taking me to see your garden before we did this. I may never get out of your bed now,” she said as she rolled onto her side facing Draco and snuggled into his chest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
